pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
An Unknown Mystery
Here's a story based from my imagination: Part 1 A passenger plane flew over Sarajevo, Bosnia & Herzegovina. the pilot felt something suspicious on the city below. So here is part of the transcript: WEDNESDAY, MAY 17, 2014, 10:15 AM PILOT: We are now closing in for the runway. SJJ CONTROL TOWER: You are about 30 miles from the runway. and what about the altitude? PILOT: Our altitude is about 1-4-5 (14,500 miles, or about 233 km high) above East Sarajevo. CONTROL TOWER:Anything suspicious? PILOT:Yes, I saw a large crowd from the cemetery heading for the city proper. CONTROL TOWER: So what is it? PILOT:I don't know. Part 2 5 weeks later, the tape of the said conversation between the pilot and the control tower was brought to the mayor; of the city and let him listen to the tape, and interviewed a few witnesses who saw it from the ground at the time of the incident. Part 3 A witness begins her interview with one of the investigators. We will call her "Isabel" in the script. Interviewer: So how do they look like? "Isabel": they look very bloody, walking clumsily, and they talk vaguely. Interviewer: So did they try to attack you? "Isabel": Yes, they try to do so, and and we were running for dear life, and those who where armed are trying to shoot at them. Probably the pictures at the right may match the interviewee's description. {C Later, the investigators soon proposed three theories: 1) Insane-inator (Trebinje) theory 2) Mad cow outbreak (Mostar theory) 3) suspicious Serb activities Soon, the investigators were on the move. Some went to Trebinje to search for such a contraption, others to Mostar, and the rest to Serb-dominated areas and conducted a suprise inspection, suddenly popping through every home. And there was a shocking discovery. The investigators who went to Mostar discovered an infected herd in a dairy farm about 50 miles from Mostar. Part 4 When the news reached the ears of the President of Bosnia & Herzegovina, It shook him a lot that he puts the whole country under a state of emergency, but it was all too late. The southern part of Herzegovina region was infected and his last choice is to transfer the seat of government to Jajce, which is far away from the infected zone. Part 5 Soon, the Serbian Government feared that the infected zone will spill into their territory, so they built a defensive wall in its border with BiH , Montenegro, and Hungary. Unfortunately, A Serbian teenager named Justin Kračevo soon got the illness just after crossing the border between Serbia and BiH on an open car with his peers, and later, brought to a hospital. A week later, the doctor declared him dead. But something happened in the morgue. A nurse saw that the blanket was shaking. At first she thought that someone did resuscitation on him. And she was wrong. He suddenly got up and attacked the nurse, but she survived. So she said to the manager what happened. He was desrcribed as insane, savage, anti-social, and cannibalistic, like the Gruševic brothers. So the president of Serbia issued a shoot-to-kill order agianst Kračevo as early as possible, or else all of Serbia can get infected. But, Kračevo managed to escape to Montenegro and spreads the the illness to a native teenage girl named Anne Havelich. Now tourism sharply decreased in the Balkans because of the incident. The big story (Part 6) SUNDAY, JUNE 1, 2014 -- Soon after the government of the BiH transferred to Jajce, Croatian forces were mobilized from the Dinaric Alps. Then, A full-scale war occured to eradicate the virus. Now Phineas is about 15 years old and is serving in the Croatian Army, He forgot everything about his old self. Now he and his troopmates are marching towards Livno, He saw a familiar figure. It was Isabella! Yes, Isabella!. Then after that, someone that looks like him was running towards him. It was Jonathan Gruševic, trying to infect him! And soon he (Phineas) suddenly felt that Gruševic bit his shoulder, then saw everything became black and he stumbled to the ground. Now Phineas can open his eyes again, He saw Isabella standing in front of him. Then she said, "Pozdrav Phineas, Jesi li u redu?" which means "Hello Phineas, Are you fine?" in Croatian, in a gentle voice. Then, he stood suddenly and he replied, "Da, ja sam dobro.", which means "Yes, i am fine." in the same language, in an insane voice. Then Isabella noticed that he was behaving like a rabid dog, insane, savage, and with red saliva drooling from his mouth, and TRYING TO EAT HER!!!. Then, he tiptoed forward towards her, and ripped off his upper garments, leaving a bare, sweaty chest that gives off a nasty odor which gave Isabella a feeling to vomit and said, "Had you not taken a bath?". (It's actually because there is not enough water supply in Sinj.) And then she stumbled on a small knife, then threw the knife and hits him on the face, just below the left eye. but it didn't work. he just continued to tiptoe towards her and she wondered, "What happened to him?" But someone got her. It was another triangle-headed boy, claiming to be the real Phineas. and he said "I am the real Phineas. He is an imposter." Part 7 JANUARY 13, 2015,-- The infection had already spread from the Balkans into Hungary, then, into eastern Slovakia. Then, two days later, the president of Slovakia declared a state of emergency on the eastern region, letting military leaders and the medical expertise rule it. (http://www.flickr.com/photos/42372308@N07/6925152831/in/photostream ) Prešov, Slovakia - While driving a truck on a dark, gloomy one-way road, Ferb saw something suspicious on a bistro. Then the glass front suddenly shattered into tiny pieces and a piece of furniture came out shortly after the glass broke. And then, he went down from the vehicle that he was driving and noticed something. Back in Croatia, however, the Croatian government can no longer handle the worsening situation, so they called upon the EU for medical reinforcements and military support. In Bosnia, the viral surge worsened, so the President (of Bosnia and Herzegovina) again transferred the seat from Jajce to Sanski Most. Soon, just after the Western countries learned about the situation in Croatia, hundreds of thousnds of NATO soldiers were deployed on the Dalmatian coast. Now, with Croatia and Bosnia in the verge of collapse, the two countries unified their remaining forces and beat off the virus, but in vain. Soon, guerilla forces are soon formed in the infected areas, and beat off the illness themselves. Later, Ferb went to Zagreb, Croatia, just to meet his untimely fate. It happened this way: As the infected zone grew bigger, it was about to threaten Zagreb, Croatia's capital city. 3 days later, the line beween the safe zone and the infected zone was only 33 miles from the capital. Then, a week later, the seat of the Croatian government was evacuated to Rijeka, But Ferb instead traveled to Karlovac on the same day. So after crossing the line beween the safe zone and the infected zone, or the "forbidden line", he pressed his thumb against the button on his headset, and stared talking to a nearby radio station. So here is the script: Ferb: Did i just passed the "forbidden line"? Radio station: Yes, you are now 2 miles away from it. Ferb: How many miles am i from Karlovac? Radio station: About 17 miles. Ferb: So, should i worry abou-- AAAAAAAA!!!!!! Radio station: Sir! Sir! Ferb: AAAAA!!! (stepping on the brake pedal, then, silence) Radio station: Sir! Sir! -- No contact. Maybe he's dead. Disclaimer This is a work of fiction. The names shown in the story are fictional; if anyone bore the same name as the characters above, this story has no relationship with them, living or dead; the story is based from the mind of the creator. The same applies on names of business estabilshments, streets, etc. Any real life event, if said (and sometimes, on the exact date) in the story , is not related to it; this is purely coincidental. PLUS credit for the pictures to their respective owners! Gallery How life in Croatia was like when the virus broke out. Insane Isabella.jpg|Anne Havelich, the girl who got infected in Montenegrin soil. Tuck and Cover-Copy.jpg|Now Phineas is about 15 years old and is serving in the Croatian Army. Dead Ferb.JPG|Dead Croatian kid. File:Double_Insane.jpg|Probably this happened in the suspicious bistro. File:Hero..JPG|12 year-old Bosnian guerrilla Breathe_Again.JPG|The same guerrilla, but dying of the illness. Several months later... Trouble_Lurking.JPG Sacrifice.JPG|Diving from an Slovenian cargo ship to the Adriatic Sea to escape the situation in Croatia. CanYouHearMe.JPG|Ferb successfully reached the Italian shoreline, only to see Phineas dead. Category:Fanon Works